


You Were Made To Be Mine

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sherlolly - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: On Valentine’s Day, Molly and John have something special for their other halves-Sherlock and Mary. Edwardian AU, companion fic to a multi chapter one I am currently writing.





	You Were Made To Be Mine

Mary awoke to the morning sun streaming through the window, and sat up, a smile on her face.

Her curly blonde hair was now shoulder length-being in the circus was busy and she didn’t have time to go to the beauty parlour.

Luckily, it was a Sunday-there were no performances on a Sunday.

She was staying with Rebecca and her girls- she’d moved out of her old lodgings because she was lonely, and the Swedish redhead was her good friend.

There was a knock at the door, and Mary cleared her throat. “Come in!”

Rebecca entered the room, wearing a green silk dressing gown patterned with daisies. She was holding a package and a card.

“This is for you, came in the early post just now.” She said, handing the items to Mary.

“Okay, thank you.” Mary smiled.

Elsewhere, Molly awoke to her husband examining her face.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” She grumbled sleepily, rolling over.

“Wondering how I became so lucky to have you as my wife.”

“Oh, shut up.” Molly chuckled, rolling onto her back and grinning at him. She kissed him. “I love you, you great dafty.”

“I love you too.” He replied. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” His wife echoed, and they kissed, and proceeded to celebrate the day dedicated entirely to love in style.

Back at Rebecca’s, Mary had discovered that her package from John was a box of chocolates, and her card was a Valentine one, with a drawing of a heart on the front, and the words “to the one who makes my world shine a brilliant gold on the darkest day-I love you. J. Xx.”

Mary chuckled, and held the card to her-she loved her other half a lot. She had gotten him a new tie pin and a card, as well as a new red waistcoat.

She got dressed, munching one or two chocolates as she did so. After that, she made her way downstairs, had some toast and jam for breakfast, made herself a cuppa, and sat down to read the paper.

She enjoyed keeping up with the news, as well as reading the gossip columns. Rebecca did the occasional illustration for it, and Mary always made her friend sign the drawings she did.

After she finished her drink, Mary got her coat and shoes on, and slipped out of the house.

She made her way to the circus, and smiled as she saw the familiar white and red striped tent.

Mary entered it, and looked around. Liana and Elisa were sat on the edge of the ring, chatting.

"Girls, have you seen John?"

"He's in the office, doing the accounts. Harry and Mycroft are there too, I think." Liana responded.

"Thank you." Nodded Mary, and made her way to the little office situated in the pub next to the tent.

Sure enough, Harry and Mycroft were sat at a table in the corner, each nursing a drink.

"It's a bit early for that, you two." Said Mary, going over to them.

"It's Valentine's Day, it's allowed. Saying that, Irene's out. And Mikey is single." Harry sighed. "And I need new glasses, again. I'm getting old."

The younger woman ruffled her curls affectionately. "Oh Harriet, you're not that old. And Mycroft, you'll find someone soon enough." She said, and pecked him on the cheek. "I must dash, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." The pair echoed, and Mary went into the office.

John was at the desk, and looked up as soon as his other half entered the room.

"Hello, my love. Happy Valentine's Day." He greeted her, standing up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, thank you for the card and chocolates." Mary stated as he walked towards her. She handed him the bag she was carrying. "Here are my things for you."

He opened his gifts and was especially delighted by the waistcoat. "Thank you, Mary. They're lovely gifts."

"Aww, anytime." Mary responded, and kissed him.

Molly and Sherlock were eating breakfast together when Molly put her spoon down and looked at him. "Sherlock? Look at me, please."

Sherlock looked up from his newspaper. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you, darling. I went to the doctor's yesterday, and they confirmed that I'm 14 weeks pregnant. Although, you probably deduced that." Molly announced.

Her husband beamed at her. "Yes, I did deduce that something was up. I'm so happy for us."

"Me too." She agreed, and took his hand across the table. "A little me and you will be here in about 6 months."

"Yes." Sherlock nodded. "Oh, and John has a surprise for Mary today, a little more than a box of chocolates."

When John and Mary pulled apart, John stepped away from her, and got down on one knee.

Mary gasped, tears pricking at her eyes.

 "Mary Elizabeth Morstan," John began, getting a little black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a golden ring, with 2 little diamonds nestled either side of a jade on it. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my beloved wife? I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with."

She nodded. "Yes, oh my goodness yes!" She responded, and pulled him up to kiss her.

He slipped the engagement ring onto her correct finger, and the pair hugged.

 


End file.
